Amando En Silencio
by ElizaC
Summary: Edward Cullen un empresario de 30 años con mucho dinero, casado y con 2 hijos... Bella Swan una chica sencilla e inteligente de 26 años, recién graduada y por meses intentando buscar empleo por muchos motivos, hasta que llega a la Empresa EDICIONES y comienza a trabajar como secretaria de Edward a quien le cambia la vida en todos los sentidos posibles.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S.M. yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización...**

* * *

**Amando En Silencio**

**1. Comienzo**

**POVBELLA**

Las cinco de la mañana, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será un buen día, de nuevo saldré a buscar empleo espero que hoy si tenga suerte, he estado más de 3 meses buscando empleo y en ningún lugar he encontrado, hoy me he levantado temprano para poder ir a varios lugares.

A los 18 años me fui de la casa de mis padres, ellos no querían pero al final me dejaron ir claro mi madre se vino a vivir un tiempo con migo pero a los 19 le dije que no hacía falta que se quedara, sabía que extrañaba a papa y no soportaban ninguno de los dos estar tan lejos, desde los 19 vivo sola en una pequeña pensión, es barata y mi padre siempre me envía dinero para poder pagarla, esa fue la condición que puso para dejarme vivir sola y no tuve más remedio que aceptar, el, la sigue pagando hasta que yo encuentre un buen empleo (como él quiere) y comience a ganar dinero.

Me fui de Forks porque quería estudiar en la universidad de Port Ángeles ya que mis amigos (los únicos que tenía en Forks) Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley estudian en la Universidad de Forks y no es muy buena que se diga (bueno, eso es lo que ellos dicen) además no tenían la carrera que yo deseaba estudiar, es por eso que decidí venirme a vivir a Port Ángeles. Ya tengo más de cinco años viviendo aquí y hace seis meses que termine la carrera de licenciatura en Administración, me gusta mucho escribir es la única cosa que considero hago bien, deseo ser una gran escritora pero primero debo buscar un empleo para poder pagar mis gastos y que mi padre deje de hacerlo.

Estudie esa carrera solo para poder graduarme y trabajar pronto no me gusta mucho, pero creo poder hacer cualquier trabajo que me asignen, nadie, ni siquiera mis amigos saben que escribo y no se enteraran, todos me veían como una nerd, un bicho raro, porque leía y estudiaba mucho y no iba a permitir que se diesen cuenta de que escribo para que me fastidiasen mucho mas de lo que lo hacían, aunque Mike o Jess siempre estaban conmigo y me defendían, los otros chicos no paraban de molestarme todo el tiempo que podían hacerlo. Al llegar a la universidad hice dos amigos mas, Alice Masen y Jasper Whitlock, sabia que ellos se gustaban pero jamas se dijeron nada entre ellos, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo sabiendo que se gustaban, esos dos están mas locos que yo.

Ya eran casi las 6:30 cuando salí de la pensión la señora Heidi quien es la dueña de la pensión sabía que otra vez iba en busca de empleo así que antes de salir me dio un vaso de jugo y unas galletas que ella misma preparo, ella es muy atenta conmigo y es muy amable.

-Toma niña, come algo podrías desmayarte si te vas sin desayunar - me dijo amablemente la señora Heidi tendiéndome el desayuno.

-Muchas gracias Señora Heidi – agradecí el enorme gesto que tuvo ya que no tenía absolutamente nada en el estómago, moría de hambre pero no quería que se me hiciese mas tarde.

-No tienes nada que agradecer muchacha lo hago con mucho gusto – me contesto Heidi dándome una cálida sonrisa – te deseo mucha suerte – me despedí de ella y salí en busca de lo que podría ser mi nuevo empleo.

La noche anterior había seleccionado algunos lugares a los cuales iría hoy, la primera a la cual iré será a la Empresa Ediciones, espero que en esta si sea la definitiva y pueda trabajar pronto.

* * *

Hola estoy aquí con una nueva historia espero les guste ^_^

Agradecería enormemente sus comentarios apenas voy comenzando pero me gustaría saber que opinan sobre el Comienzo...

Besos y Abrazos de oso para todos ^_^

Gracias por leer.

ElizaC


	2. Encuentro

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S.M yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización... espero les guste ^_^**

* * *

**Encuentro**

**.**

**POVCARLISLE**

-Buenos días amor – saludo mi esposa como todas las mañanas dándome una hermosa sonrisa y un beso

-Buenos días – les conteste medio adormilado. Vi el reloj que estaba en la mesita al lado de mi cama y ya eran la 6:30 AM ya se me estaba haciendo muy tarde para ir a la empresa. Tome algunas cosas y me introduje en el baño para darme una ducha exprés ya que no tenía mucho tiempo para relajaciones.

-Como amaneciste cariño – pregunto dulcemente Esme desde la habitación, ella siempre tratando de alegrarme los días.

-Pues no muy bien que digamos – conteste desde el baño, era cierto he estado demasiado estresado con los problemas de la empresa.

-Y ¿qué te dijo Dimitri ayer? ¿Harán algo al respecto sobre los problemas de la Empresa? – mi hermosa esposa siempre preocupándose por todo y por todos.

Salí del baño con la toalla en mi cintura, Esme como todas las mañanas tenía mi ropa ya lista en la cama, me dispuse a vestirme tan rápido como podía.

-Si ya hay una solución – conteste a la anterior pregunta que me había hecho Esme.

-Cuál es esa solución – pregunto atenta a mi respuesta sentándose en la cama y arreglándome la corbata.

-Un espía – dije esperando su reacción, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y alzo una de sus cejas sin comprender lo que había dicho.

-¿Un Espía? – Pregunto sin comprender – y eso de que forma ayudara – dijo levantándose y tendiéndome los zapatos que estaban cerca de ella, los tome y comencé a ponérmelos.

-Bueno Dimitri dijo que sería cuidadoso y se dará cuenta quien es que está haciendo fraudes y que bajen las ganancias de la empresa – le explique todo lo que Dimitri me había dicho – dijo que es muy inteligente y discreto y que nadie se daría cuenta de quién es el espía y no me lo dirá para que todo salga a la perfección ese espía le informara todo a él y Dimitri me lo comunicara a mí.

-Pero nadie sabe que pondrás un espía cierto – bajamos juntos las escaleras dirigiéndonos al comedor para desayunar.

-No querida, solo lo sabemos Dimitri Tu Y Yo y ahora que llegue a la empresa se lo comunicaré a Edward para que esté al tanto de todo esto – mi hijo ha dado mucho para que esa empresa crezca y es tanto mía como de él, es por eso que me parece justo de que él esté al tanto de todo lo que se haga para la empresa.

-Me parece muy bien de paso podrías decirle que lo extraño y que si puede venir a cenar esta noche con nosotros – dijo esto con mucha tristeza, la bese y la apreté contra mi pecho, no me gustaba verla tan triste.

-Por supuesto que si mi amor se lo diré no te preocupes – desde que Edward se casó con Tania esta casa se ha sentido vacía, aunque Rosalie y Alice están en casa la mayor parte del tiempo no podíamos evitar sentir tanta tristeza al saber que nuestro Edward ya no está con nosotros como antes y el trabajo lo tenía más ocupado tratando de arreglar y reponer todo lo que hemos perdido.

Termine mi desayuno y me despedí de mi esposa las chicas ya se habían ido horas atrás, ellas y su adicción a las compras, jamás las entenderé pero amo a mis niñas bueno aunque ya no son unas niñas para mí lo serán siempre y siempre las consentiré en todo mientras viva ellas lo tendrán todo y antes de morir me encargare de que no les falte nada ni a mis hijos ni a mis nietos y mucho menos a mi amada esposa. Sentí que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar al ver la pantalla para ver quién era me apresure a contestar pensando que Dimitri me tenía alguna buena noticia.

-Halo – conteste a Dimitri estaba impaciente por escuchar alguna nueva noticia.

-_Buenos días Carlisle_ –

-Buenos días Dimitri ¿alguna noticia? – ya no quería seguir en esta situación si seguíamos de esta forma la empresa caerá, quería una solución rápida y sabía que Dimitri además de mi compadre es mi amigo y él era el único que me podría ayudar.

-_Claro Carlisle, es por eso que te estoy llamando – _me dio la impresión de que sería algo bueno – _muy pronto tendrás un espía como te lo prometí, ni tú te darás cuenta de quién es, es muy inteligente y profesional, te aseguro que es uno de los mejores que tengo y sabremos más pronto de lo que crees quien es el que los está haciendo caer tu empresa y no solo eso hará, es el mejor y todo saldrá bien tengo plena confianza en que así será, mi querido amigo - _ esta es la mejor noticia que podía escuchar, esa empresa lo es todo para mí y para mi hijo y nos dolería enormemente perder esa herencia que ha pasado por todos los miembros Cullen.

-Muchísimas Gracias Dimitri, por todo lo que estás haciendo –

-_No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso están los amigos, despreocúpate Carlisle todo mejorara ya lo veras confía en mi todo saldrá bien_ –

-Tienes muchas razón, solo hay que esperar, igual te lo agradezco nuevamente luego hablamos Dimitri ya llegue a la empresa, cuídate y cualquier cosa me avisas por favor – colgué el teléfono pensando en todo lo que me dijo, él tenía razón debo dejar de preocuparme, él siempre ha estado cuando más lo necesito, Dimitri siempre sabe lo que hace y de alguna forma inexplicable siempre tiene la razón en todo.

Ahora solo queda esperar y confiar en que todo mejorara para nosotros, tendré que poner a Edward al tanto de todo lo que se hará aunque no sepamos quien será el espía confío en que Dimitri pondrá a una persona de mucha confianza. Paciencia es todo lo que se necesita en estos momentos.

.

.

.

**POVBELLA**

Ya estoy enfrente de la empresa Ediciones yo nunca he sido buena para mentir pero con tal de ayudar a los demás pues lo haría una y mil veces, como dice Jasper _"para que los demás crean en lo que dices tienes que creértelo tu primero" _y sí que tiene la razón me he hecho creer tantas cosas que cuando las digo parece que son tan reales como que existo y eso es realmente sorprendente. El edificio es realmente enorme con muchos pisos todas las ventanas sin excepción son de vidrio, subí unas pequeñas y pocas gradas para entrar al enorme edificio en la puerta habían dos guardias uno afuera y otro adentro salude a ambos y ellos también me saludaron les dije que venía a una entrevista de trabajo y me dejaron entrar diciéndome que le dijera a una joven que suponía era la recepcionista para que me diera un carnet de pase para poder estar en el edificio.

-Buenos días señorita soy Isabella Swan y he venido para una entrevista de trabajo será que usted me puede ayudar por favor – salude y pregunte amablemente a la señorita de pelo negro y ojos café muy claros era muy bonita y bastante amable no podía ver más ya que ella estaba al otro lado del mostrador y eso era muy grande que solo se le podía ver de sus hombros hacia arriba, quería saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer o para que me dijese en donde tenía que presentarme para la dichosa entrevista.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Jane tome le daré esto para que pueda pasar – dijo extendiéndome el carnet de pase – debe ir al piso número 10 y preguntar por el señor James August Vulturi el, la atenderá y será quien le haga la entrevista de trabajo, mucha suerte – me dijo esto último con una sonrisa muy sincera, asentí y le agradecí, camine hacia el elevador y presioné el botón esperando a que abriera y no espere mucho para que eso pasara, me introduje a este y subí al piso que me indico la muchacha.

Un hombre muy guapo de cabello rubio y muy trajeado se subió conmigo en el elevador me dio una sonrisa amable y luego siguió hablando por teléfono. Luego seguí concentrándome en las indicaciones que me dio Jane.

.

.

.

Al salir del elevador efectivamente me encontré con una muchacha, esta era muy bonita tenía su cabello color castaño muy claro suelto y era bastante delgada estaba ordenando unos papeles y tenía una falda demasiado pequeña diría yo que daba mucho que pensar me acerque a ella y no digamos de su camisa mostraba a la perfección sus pechos vi pasar a otra muchacha y estaba casi igual de vestida como si estuviesen en un lugar de esos para provocar a los hombres.

-Buenos días señorita se encuentra el señor James Vulturi – la señorita dejo de hacer sus deberes para observarme de pies a cabeza e hizo un gesto de desaprobación me molesto, solo un poco, pero me acordé que no venía a agradar a nadie, venía a hacer mi trabajo, nada más que eso.

-Para que lo necesita – pregunto sentándose en su silla detrás del escritorio y a ver quién sabe qué cosa en la computadora.

-Soy Isabella Swan y he venido por el empleo que salió en el periódico – la chica comenzó a escribir en su computadora y luego agarro el teléfono.

-Señor aquí esta una señorita que viene por el empleo del periódico – dijo al que supuse era el señor James – si – otro silencio – ok. Sí señor. – y con esto último colgó y me volvió a observar de manera extraña.

-El señor James la atenderá ahora mismo, por favor sígame – se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia un pasillo bastante amplio yo detrás de ella tratando de evitar las miradas de los demás hacia mi persona podría jurar haber escuchado a varias personas reírse pero no le di mucha importancia a eso.

-Pasa – me dijo la muchacha después de varias veces de tocar la puerta y de que la voz de un hombre dijese _"adelante". _Entre a la oficina con pasos decididos, me tenía que quedar como sea en esta empresa.

-Buenos días señor – estaba escribiendo algo y cuando escucho mi voz levanto la cabeza y se levantó para verme de pies a cabeza. Pero que le pasaba a esta gente. Otro que me veía de forma extraña como desaprobando mi vestuario, soy yo la que trabajare no vestuario, además iba presentable para una entrevista de trabajo.

-Siéntese por favor – dijo señalando una de las sillas que habían enfrente de su escritorio, hice lo que me indico y le extendí mi hoja de vida – que se le ofrece – que pregunta, que ¿no escucho a la otra mujer? No sé porque ni siquiera lo conocía y este hombre por muy guapo que sea no me agradaba.

-Vengo por el empleo del periódico – dije cuando el tomo mis papeles y comenzó a leerlos-

-No tiene experiencias en ninguna empresa – no fue una pregunta, estaba afirmando lo que había dicho.

-Es mi primera vez he estado buscando empleo y pues… - antes de que terminara de hablar el muy mal educado me interrumpió.

-Me disculpara pero queremos personal con experiencia – si definitivamente no me agradaba.

-Le aseguro de que o se arrepentirá, téngame a prueba y vera que aprendo rápido por favor deme una oportunidad – suplicar era mi último recurso sea como sea tenía que trabajar aquí.

-Lo siento pero no, le repito necesitamos personal con experiencia – eso ni él se lo cree algo me decía que había otra razón por la cual no me quería dar el empleo, iba a hablar pero él no me dejo – por favor señorita seguro ya conoce la salida le agradecería que se fuera tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer – me extendió mis documentos y señalo hacia la puerta para que me fuese de allí.

-Señor yo…. – y de nuevo el muy maleducado me interrumpió.

-Señorita por favor no me haga llamar a seguridad para que la saquen de aquí, ya le dije que no necesitamos de sus servicios gracias por venir pero déjeme solo señorita – dijo esto levantándose de su silla y abriendo la puerta indicándome que saliera de su oficina. Tome mis cosa y me dirigí hacia la salida pero antes me detuve justo enfrente de él.

-No sabe cuándo algo es bueno si no intenta descubrirlo – con esto Salí de esa estúpida oficina, no sabía que haría ahora tenía que quedarme trabajando en esta empresa y lo hare, sea como sea trabajare aquí, pero ahora tenía que pensar en cómo entrare.

.

.

.

-Cómo te fue – me voltee al escuchar la voz de Jane la chica de la recepción –Isabela que tal te fue – volvió a decirme le entregue el carnet que me había dado.

-Mal no conseguí el empleo –

-Oh como lo siento –

-No te preocupes encontrare en otro lugar – le dije dándole una sonrisa – gracias y espero nos volvamos a ver. Sabía que iba a regresar, tenía que hacerlo era en este lugar o en ninguno.

-Ok espero tengas más suerte aunque es extraño ya que se necesita personal – eso me extraño bastante sabía que ese tal James tenía otros motivos por el cual no quiso darme el trabajo.

-Bueno no importa, me dio mucho gusto conocerte Jane adiós – me despedí de ella, es muy amable y me cayó muy bien.

-Adiós y suerte – asentí y me dirigí hacia la salida despidiéndome de los guardias al pasar y pensando en lo que Jasper me había dicho.

_-En verdad crees que eso es presentación - me dijo al ver cómo iba vestida._

_-Por supuesto Jazz, esto es presentación que quieres que vaya con ropa interior o que – le dije viéndome en el espejo, llevaba una falda de tela que llegaba hasta mis rodillas que llegaba hasta la cadera y con una abertura detrás de ella un centro que iba dentro de la falda y un chaleco con mangas largas del mismo color de la falda y con unas medias y unos zapatos color negro cerrados no muy altos ya que lo alto no es lo mío, prefiero los tenis pero sé que eso no se vería bien en una entrevista de trabajo._

_-No Bella claro que no pero podrías ir mejor allí van vestidos de forma distinta créemelo– Jazz tenía razón pero realmente no me gustaba andar enseñando lo poco que tengo, además no iba a coquetear con nadie sino a trabajar._

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos lo saque de mi bolso y vi la pantalla no quería contestar pero sabía que si no lo hacía iba a estar llamando y hasta podría ir a buscarme así que presione el botón y antes que pudiese decir algo ya están las preguntas.

_-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ya saliste verdad? ¿Te dieron el empleo? ¿Qué paso? Contesta, dime algo Isabella_ – dijo del otro lado de la línea, esto estaba estresándome y mucho.

-Si tan solo me dejases de hacer tantas preguntas y me dejaras hablar tal vez te respondería – estaba frustrada y no sabía que iba a decirle.

-_Está bien lo siento dime ¿te dieron el trabajo? –_ estaba por cruzar la calle y por responder a la pregunta cuando no me fije en el auto que estaba casi a centímetros de mí, al querer retroceder me tropecé con algo y me caí no pude moverme y el auto freno de golpe quedando pegado a mi hombro cerré los ojos esperando mi final y el gran golpe que no llego solo sentí un ligero movimiento.

-¡OH POR DIOS! QUE HICE – escuche una dulce voz y por un momento creí que estaba en el cielo por esa voz tan hermosa – señorita, señorita por favor contésteme ¿está bien? habrá los ojos por favor dígame si está bien – se escuchaba desesperado sentí que unos brazos acogedores me cargaban y poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y me encontré con unos rostro realmente lindo el parecía un ángel, un ángel muy hermoso.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban llenos de preocupación y no comprendía como un ángel podría estar preocupado, mi mano, como si tuviese vida propia, subió hasta su mejilla no quería verlo así porque sentía que se me desgarraba el alma.

-¿Está bien señorita? – pregunto muy asustado y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba rodeada por varias personas con semblante preocupado pero no tanto como el que me tenía en brazos quite mi mano de su rostro y sentí mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza – señorita ¿me está escuchando? – lo mire nuevamente y sus ojos esmeralda me traspasaron nos miramos por varios minutos que parecían horas luego la cabeza comenzó a dolerme y cada vez era más fuerte el dolor.

-Sigo siendo torpe – dije para mí misma – yo, tengo que irme – dije tratando de levantarme estábamos en el suelo pero él no me soltó en ningún instante, cuando intente levantarme todo me dio vuelta y volví a caer en los brazos de ese hermoso hombre.

-La llevare a un hospital – dijo queriendo cargarme pero lo detuve.

-No, estaré bien no se preocupe solo déjeme un rato aquí –acomode mis lentes, toque mi cabeza por el dolor que se hacía más fuerte.

-No puedo dejarla aquí señorita, estamos en la calle, la llevare a un hospital para que la revisen – intente volver a levantarme pero preferí quedarme allí sin moverme hasta que se me pasase el mareo.

-Ya le dije que no, de verdad estaré bien, descuide, fue mi culpa, solo me quedare un rato mientras se me pasa el mareo – dije tratando de tranquilizarlo, este hombre se me hacía muy conocido, pero no sabía exactamente en donde lo había visto.

-Entonces me quedare con usted hasta que esté totalmente mejor – dijo con determinación, algo dentro de mí me hizo pensar que hablaba muy enserio.

-No es necesario señor – trate en vano de negarme ante eso.

-Claro que es necesario, me quedare y punto o si no la llevare al hospital, así que decida, me quedo hasta que esté mejor o la llevo a un hospital – sí, definitivamente hablaba enserio, no dije nada y comencé a buscar mis cosas, el me tendió mis papeles, mi bolso y luego arreglo mi celular porque con la caída se había desarmado todo.

Después de lo que creo fueron diez minutos y el mareo y el dolor de cabeza se me estaban pasando, intente nuevamente levantarme, ese hombre aún seguía a mi lado, me extendió su mano y gentilmente me ayudo a ponerme de pie, con una delicadeza exagerada.

-Gracias – dije una vez estuve de pie, me sostuvo cuando me tambalee un poco, pero me repuse de inmediato.

-Discúlpeme por favor, en verdad no me percaté de que estaba usted allí – aún estaba asustado, me acomode mis lentes y lo observe por un rato, en verdad era hermoso, su cabello cobrizo, algo despeinado, pero lo hacía ver más joven de lo que era y tan extremadamente sexi, iba vestido como todo un empresario y se veía muy hermoso, sus ojos esmeralda me veían aun con preocupación y me sentí muy mal por ello.

-No tiene que disculparse, en todo caso, soy yo la que me disculpo, hablar por teléfono y cruzar la calle al mismo tiempo no es una buena combinación – dije para que notara de que estaba mejor y dejase de preocuparse, lo mire y me dio una sonrisa de medio lado pero note que poco a poco se iba relajando – bueno ya tengo que irme – me di la vuelta pero su mano agarro mi brazo aunque no fue muy duro, me dolió bastante, ya que fue el brazo que quedo casi pegado al auto.

-¿Quiere que la lleve a algún lado? – le sonreí ocultando el dolor que ya sentía con su agarre.

-No, no se preocupe, además no puede llevarme a donde quiero ir – algo me decía que esta conversación sería algo bueno.

-Y ¿adónde va? – seguía con su agarre, no soportaba pero estaba escondiendo muy bien el dolor en mi brazo.

-Tengo que seguir buscando trabajo – dije levantando mis papeles – será mejor que me vaya – trate de soltarme pero él me lo impedía.

-¿Puedo? – Pregunto señalando los papeles, me encogí de hombros y se los entregue – ya fue aquí – dijo señalando el edificio detrás de él.

-Sí, vengo de allí – frunció el ceño y siguió viendo los documentos.

-Y ¿qué paso? ¿Qué le dijeron? – cerró el porta papeles y me vio a los ojos esperando una respuesta a su pregunta y claro que le iba a responder esta era mi oportunidad ya había recordado quien era este hombre y era ahora o nunca, tenía que decirle algo para poder quedarme en esta empresa.

-Me dijeron que solo necesitaban personal con experiencia – frunció el ceño sin comprender – que no podían darme el empleo porque yo no tenía experiencia en ninguna empresa, o me dejaron explicarles, sé que es mi primera vez pero aprendo muy rápido las cosas, pero no quisieron escucharme.

-Quien la entrevisto – creo que esto va por buen camino.

-El señor James Vulturi, bueno, si me disculpa tengo que irme, tal vez tenga suerte en otro lugar – dije extendiendo mi mano para que me diera los documentos pero no lo hizo, se me quedo viendo como pensando en algo.

-Venga conmigo por favor – dijo dándose la vuelta y llevando mis documentos con él, me quede allí parada solo observándolo – por favor acompáñeme – con esto lo seguí al interior del edificio.

Al entrar saludo amablemente a los guardias y a la recepcionista ella me vio frunciendo el ceño, le sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

-Buenos días señor Cullen – saludo amablemente Jane al hombre.

-Hola Jane me podrías dar un carnet para la señorita por favor – dijo el señalándome, ella asintió y saco un carnet de su gaveta, se la extendió y el me la coloco en mi chaqueta eso fue extraño y me sorprendió pero no me moví y deje que lo hiciera – Gracias Jane, sígame – esto último me lo dijo a mi hice lo que me pidió y llegamos al elevador, me indico que pasara primero y así lo hice.

.

.

.

Llegamos al piso 10 y solo esperaba no encontrarme con el tal James, el señor Cullen me pidió que lo esperara allí cerca del elevador y lo vi entrar a la oficina que había entrado yo para la entrevista la muchacha que estaba allí se levantó de golpe al verlo y lo siguió casi corriendo.

-Usted sigue aquí – el tal James estaba justo enfrente de mi bastante sorprendido al verme – le dije que se fuera que hace aquí – su tono era de molestia, este hombre me irritaba, no le dije nada y al parecer eso le molesto más – quiere que llame a seguridad para que la saquen, eso es lo que quiere – seguí sin contestar – no me obligue a llamar a seguridad señorita váyase o no será seguridad sino yo quien la saque de aquí – pero que le había hecho este hombre sí que era extraño.

-Estoy esperando a alguien – le dije tratando de mostrarme tímida cosa que me salía muy bien.

-Puede esperar a fuera, no puede estar aquí váyase – dijo agarrándome fuertemente el brazo que me dolía, me queje del dolor que se estaba haciendo cada vez más intenso, apretó el botón del ascensor, trate inútilmente de zafarme de su agarre – no la quiero ver más aquí me entendió – pero a este tipo que rayos le pasaba.

-James ¿qué es lo que te pasa? suéltala ahora mismo – me voltee para ver quién estaba detrás de nosotros, el brazo me dolía demasiado y sentí un ligero jalón – ¿no me escuchaste James?, te dije que la soltaras - el señor Cullen halado a James y le dio un gran golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo, James se llevó su mano a la mejilla y lo vio extrañado de su actuación, vi al señor Cullen y este veía a James con demasiado odio eso me asusto mucho – No vuelvas a tratar de esa forma a una dama – y con esto se acercó a mí y presiono el botón del elevador el cual no tardo en abrirse – vamos – me miro y me hizo un gesto con su mano para que entrara al elevador y lo hice tan rápido como pude, el entro después de mí, vi así donde estaba James y ya se había levantado y se dio la vuelta muy enfadado.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron me voltee así el señor Cullen quien tenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados, la tensión era enorme. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que se abrieron nuevamente las puertas del elevador en el piso número 15, sí que era enorme esta Empresa.

-Sígame – dijo saliendo del elevador y tratando de tranquilizarse, aun con sus puños cerrados y con mis papeles en sus manos. Lo seguí hasta llegar a una puerta la que supuse era su oficina, - pase – abrió la puerta y entre, este hombre sí que es todo un caballero – siéntese por favor – el rodeo el escritorio y yo me senté en una de las sillas enfrente de el – yo le haré la entrevista de acuerdo – yo asentí mientras observaba todo lo que hacía, abrió el porta papeles con mis documentos – hace poco se graduó cierto – dijo viéndome a los ojos, asentí a su pregunta y siguió observando los papeles.

-Bien, eso es todo está usted contratada, será mi secretaria, le parece bien - ¿Qué? Pero así de fácil, lo mire creyendo que esto era una broma – no es ninguna broma - dijo como si me hubiese leído la mente - puede comenzar mañana si gusta, James – dijo el nombre con desgano – estaba buscándome una secretaria y pues ya no será necesario – me quede viéndolo sin saber que decirle – bueno y que le parece – pregunto al ver que yo no decía nada.

-No sé qué decirle –

-Solo tiene que aceptar se le pagara bien, dijo que aprendía rápido verdad –

-Si – no iba a darle muchas vueltas, ya tenía lo que quería y debía actuar cuanto antes – muchas gracias, le juro que no se va a arrepentir – dije mostrando mucho entusiasmo.

-Espero que así sea –

-Así será vera que no se arrepiente, y si lo desea puedo comenzar ahora mismo, para ir familiarizándome con todo lo que haré – necesitaba que viera mis ganas de querer trabajar para que no se echara para atrás con su decisión.

-No, mejor comience mañana, vaya a descansar, no me perdonaría que le pasase algo peor – ahora comprendía seguía asustado por el incidente de hace unas horas.

-No se preocupe por eso señor – dije ocultando los dolores que sentía – yo estoy bien de verdad, no fue nada y me gustaría comenzar ahora si no le molesta claro – sabía que se negaría, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Dime Edward – dijo viendo los papeles que tenía en su escritorio – Isabella –

-Bella - solo mis amigos y mis padres me dicen así pero no pude evitar decir eso.

-Ok Bella – me sonrió – no me digas señor dime Edward por favor, no soy tan viejo o ¿sí? –

-No por supuesto que no – me voltee y me levante de la silla al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo Edward, lo mire y el me sonrió, era puedo creer que haya un hombre tan hermoso como el, me acomode mis lentes y la puerta se abrió, James entro junto con una muchacha pelirroja con su vestuario dando mucho que desear, mire a Edward quien se había levantado y estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas ocultando su enojo – que quieres James – pregunto apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-Solo vine a presentarte a tu nueva secretaria – dijo James acercándose y viéndome con odio, mire a Edward quien veía a James con mucho enfado, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se acercó a mas a nosotros – Ella es Victoria Islas, y será tu secretaria de ahora en adelante – era una chica muy bonita, realmente estaba asustada, ella tenía un gran cuerpo y su vestuario para nada comparado a lo que yo llevaba, yo tenía todas las de perder.

* * *

Bueno y que les pareció... un capitulo laaaaaaaaaargo por la tardanza y porque no se cuando volveré a actualizar... no había subido el capitulo por problemas con el Internet ya tenia como 5 días sin Internet pero bueno aquí esta y espero les guste ^_^

Para los que me leen en Sentimientos Heridos no actualizare porque estoy haciendo algunos cambios y arreglándolo un poco es por eso que no lo he seguido espero no se aburran de esperar ...

Bueno ya me excedí... Besos enormes a todos y espero que les guste... espero sus reviews ya que son los que motivan bastante a seguir con esto ^_^ nos leemos pronto bueno eso espero...

**ElizaC :***


	3. Conociéndonos

**Como ya saben los personajes que reconozcan de esta historia son propiedad de S.M yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización...**

* * *

**_Capitulo anterior:_**

_-Adelante – dijo Edward, lo mire y el me sonrió, era puedo creer que haya un hombre tan hermoso como el, me acomode mis lentes y la puerta se abrió, James entro junto con una muchacha pelirroja con su vestuario dando mucho que desear, mire a Edward quien se había levantado y estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas ocultando su enojo – que quieres James – pregunto apretándose el puente de la nariz._

_-Solo vine a presentarte a tu nueva secretaria – dijo James acercándose y viéndome con odio, mire a Edward quien veía a James con mucho enfado, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se acercó a mas a nosotros – Ella es Victoria Islas, y será tu secretaria de ahora en adelante – era una chica muy bonita, realmente estaba asustada, ella tenía un gran cuerpo y su vestuario para nada comparado a lo que yo llevaba, yo tenía todas las de perder._

* * *

**Cap#3:Conociéndonos**

**.**

**.**

-Te lo agradezco James pero ya tengo una secretaria – le respondió – ella es Isabella Swan y será mi nueva secretaria a partir de ahora – James lo veía como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza – ¿pero por qué me miras así James? Bueno más vale que te acostumbres, porque la veras muy seguido – no podía creer que dijese eso, me eligió a mí y no a esa mujer, eso sí que era de sorprenderse.

-Pero Edward... – intento decir algo pero Edward no lo dejo.

-Pero nada James, lo siento mucho por usted señorita pero como ve ya tengo secretaria – dijo esto ultimo a la mujer, ella estaba más que furiosa, me veía de pies a cabeza y arrugaba la nariz a cada segundo.

-Edward esta mujer... - y de nuevo Edward no lo dejo hablar.

-Se llama Isabella, James, más vale que la respetes y te acostumbres, ahora hazme el favor de retirarte que estoy muy ocupado – dijo regresando a su escritorio.

James me dio una última mala mirada antes de desaparecer por la puerta y no digamos de la mujer no me conocía y estaba segura que ya me odiaba. Sonreí para mis adentros esto me causaba mucha risa.

-Te parece gracioso, Bella – me voltee y sentí arder mis mejillas, al ver los ojos esmeralda puestos en mí, él me sonrió y eso fue muy vergonzoso.

-No señor, es solo que... – no sabía que decirle, estaba apenada, rogaba para que no me despidiera, ni siquiera había comenzado a trabajar y ya estaba consiguiendo un despido.

-No te preocupes – dijo tomando unos papeles - James es un imbécil, no sé qué se cree – me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara – ¿creyó que aceptaría a esa mujer? – asentí a su pregunta y baje la mirada a mis manos – se nota que no me conoce – levante mi vista a él y me sonrió – Te dije que serías mi secretaria y cuando yo digo algo así tiene que ser, esta es mi empresa Bella, mi padre es el dueño y por lo tanto a mí me pertenece también – quería saber más de todo referente a la empresa ya que trabajaría aquí tenía que saber bastante y sobre todo de cómo se manejan las cosas aquí.

-¿Y el señor Vulturi es socio de aquí? – pregunte sin poder evitarlo, quería saber a qué me enfrentaría de ahora en adelante con ese hombre.

-Bueno ya que trabajaras aquí será mejor que sepas algunas cosas – dijo el dejando los papeles a un lado, juntando sus manos sobre el escritorio y dirigiéndose a mí para lo que supuse sería una larga conversación – James es el hijo de uno de los socios de esta empresa, tiene acceso a casi todo referente al manejo de la misma – entre más hablaba de James más pensaba que no le agradaba.

-Disculpe si esta pregunta le ofende o crea que yo sea demasiado entrometida, pero ¿Usted y el Señor Vulturi no se llevan bien cierto? – sentí que no debí preguntar eso, su rostro cambio a una expresión demasiado serio, dio un gran suspiro y se levantó rodeando el escritorio y caminando en dirección a las puertas del despacho, lo seguí con la mirada, me sorprendió mucho su actuación, abrió ambas puertas (por la que entre y la otra que no sabía hacia donde conducía) fijándose si había alguien cerca, bueno, esa impresión me dio, cuando cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia mí me enderece y acomode mis lentes, me puse muy nerviosa no entendía lo que hacía, deje de verlo, los nervios crecían en mí y no sabía ni entendía porque me sentía así yo no era de nervios ante nada ni ante nadie y eso me sorprendía más.

-Como te dije, James, es el hijo de un socio de esta empresa – dijo una vez se sentó en su escritorio cerca de donde estaba yo y se cruzó los brazos – ¿te puedo confesar algo? – pregunto bajando su cara y sin ningún momento dejar de verme, asentí nerviosamente aun ante su pregunta – la verdad, James jamás me ha caído totalmente bien, hay algo en el que no me agrada – _lo sabía_ pensé para mis adentros, todo esto me hacía pensar que ese tipo era de cuidado y me traería muchos problemas – ¿en qué piensas? – por un momento de distracción no me di cuenta cuando Edward se había ido a sentar en la silla del escritorio del otro lado de mí.

-En el señor James – dije encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia para que Edward no sospechara nada.

-Hazme un favor si – me dijo volviendo a tomar en sus manos los papeles que anteriormente revisaba, lo mire atentamente esperando lo que me diría - jamás dejes que James o alguno de los trabajadores te intimide ok – eso fue extraño pero aun así asentí – no sé porque pero siento que puedo confiar en ti, hay algo en ti que me hace sentir cómodo y hablar de lo que sea – sonreí por su confesión de alguna forma eso me hizo sentir bien y yo sentía exactamente lo mismo.

-Y puede hacerlo señor, puede confiar en mí no lo defraudare lo prometo – le di mi mejor sonrisa para que creyera en mis palabras y era cierto jamás lo defraudaría estaba aquí para ayudarlo y eso es exactamente lo que haré, el me sonrió y asintió susurrando un _ ok_.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto sin dejar de trabajar.

-Sí, mucho mejor gracias, hablar ayuda bastante.

-Es lo que yo digo, de cierto modo hablar relaja y te distrae ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, supongo que sí. Y es más relajante si tienes una buena compañía – no sé de donde salió eso, su mirada paso rápidamente hacia mí y sentí mis mejillas arder – bueno, si tienes dolor de cabeza (ósea mi caso) y se tiene mala compañía creo que el dolor sería peor del que tenías, pero si hablas agradablemente con alguien pues se te olvida el dolor y te relajas más rápido – trataba de revertir lo que había dicho, a él, parecía divertirle verme tan nerviosa y eso hacía sentirme mucho peor.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón – dijo muy sonriente y volviendo a su trabajo – ¿porque estas tan nerviosa? acaso ¿me tienes miedo? no muerdo enserio y mucho menos soy un ogro – mis manos sudaban a mas no poder no sé porque este hombre me hacía sentir tan nerviosa, toda mi vida he estado rodeada mayormente de hombres y bastante guapos pero con ninguno me sentía como me siento ahora con Edward, el solo parece un Dios Griego nada más, ah ¿qué estoy diciendo?, creo que me estoy volviendo loca – tierra llamando a Isabella – la voz fuerte de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos, de nuevo el me veía como si algo en mi le divirtiese bastante – ¿siempre te distraes de esa forma? He estado hablándote y no me haces caso – seguía con su sonrisa de diversión y eso me hacía que mi rostro estuviese cada vez mas de diferentes tonos de rojo.

-Discúlpeme no siempre me pasa es solo que…. – no sabía que decirle ni modo que le dijese que es el hombre más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto jamás, eso definitivamente no sería bueno decir.

-Descuida, solo que mientras estés trabajando trata de no distraerte demasiado ¿de acuerdo? – Asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza – ven, quiero mostrarte algo – me acerque a él rodeando el escritorio y el comenzó a explicarme ciertas cosas que debería saber una vez comenzara a trabajar del todo en esta empresa.

.

.

.

Edward estuvo como media hora explicándome sobre las cosas que debía hacer y las que no, siempre me decía que dejase de tratarlo de señor, usted y demás pero creo que eso no se va a poder así que se dio por vencido pero sabía que seguiría pidiéndome que lo tratase de tu pero por los momentos no volvió a decirme nada de eso, seguía dándome instrucciones y dándome muchos nombres de los trabajadores y las áreas que tenían cada uno de ellos en la empresa. Decía que poco a poco me iría enseñando cosas para que me familiarizase con todo. Ya teníamos un buen rato hablando de todo un poco la puerta se abrió mostrando al hombre que vi en el elevador antes de mi entrevista con James Vulturi.

-Buenos días – saludo amablemente el hombre, respondí a su saludo respetuosamente – espero no interrumpir nada – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose a nosotros.

-Nunca interrumpes papa – oh pero claro, él era el Señor Cullen debí imaginarlo – pasa y siéntate, dime en que puedo ayudarte – dijo Edward dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo y prestándole atención a su padre.

-Bueno, yo me retiro, con permiso – pensé que tenían que hablar y me sentí como una intrusa así que decidí irme y darles privacidad.

-Espera un momento Isabella – me voltee hacia Edward y solo esperaba que no me hiciera quedarme porque me sentiría incomoda – Papa quiero presentarte a Isabella Swan, ella es mi nueva secretaria, Isabella él es mi padre Carlisle Cullen – el señor Cullen extendió su mano hacía mí y yo me apresure a tomarla.

-Mucho gusto señorita – dijo apretando suavemente mi mano, el hombre era bastante educado y amable y muy guapo, ahora sabia de donde había sacado Edward ciertas cosas y supongo que lo demás lo saco de su madre.

-El gusto es todo mío Señor Cullen – le sonreí amablemente – con permiso – dije a ambos y salí de esa oficina.

Pase más de quince minutos buscando un baño, no quería preguntar a nadie porque todos me miraban extraños y mejor busque por mi cuenta además eso me ayudaría a conocer más esa empresa, me di por vencida ya que no encontraba nada y le pregunte a una de las muchachas que estaban haciendo el aseo en uno de los pasillos, ella pareció muy amable y fue la única que me miro de buena manera, me indico en donde estaba el baño y cuando al fin llegue me quite los lentes y lave mi rostro. Repase todo lo que me había sucedido en la mañana, quise tomar mi celular pero por salir rápido de la oficina olvide mi bolso con mi celular dentro, suspire muy profundamente y trate de relajarme entre a uno de los cubículos del baño baje la tapa del inodoro y me quede sentada pensando. Por alguna razón (y me temía que ya sabía cuál era esa razón) todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos eran acerca de mi ahora jefe.

.

.

.

Vi mi reloj y ya habían pasado veinte cinco minutos, me levante y abrí la puerta para salir del baño me mire al espejo y sentí que alguien salía de uno de los cubículos del baño.

-Ten cuidado, no vayas a quebrar el espejo – dijo una mujer de cabello negro y por lo que dijo obvio era por mí ya que éramos las únicas en el baño, solo la vi de reojo y sin darle importancia salí del baño ignorándola por completo haciendo como si ella no estuviese allí.

Camine hacia la oficina de Edward Cullen, sonreí al recordar a las dos mujeres que entraron al baño anteriormente, hablando sobre Edward.

_-No, pero el que está más bueno, es Edward Cullen, ese si esta como quiere lo has visto ¡ah esos ojos! ¡Ese cuerpazo! Seguro se vería jodidamente excelente con su ropa tirada en mi apartamento y recostado completamente desnudo en mi cama – dijo una de las mujeres, dando suspiros fuertes a cada segundo._

_-Eres muy pervertida – le dijo la otra sonriendo ante todo lo que había dicho su amiga – podrá ser muy guapo y todo pero a veces tiene un genio de los mil demonios – eso me sorprendió ya que durante estuve hablando con el me pareció muy agradable._

_-Si lo sé, pero ha de ser porque su mujer no le da, tu sabes, eso que los hombres necesitan – le dijo sonriendo, yo las veía por una pequeña abertura que tenía la puerta del cubículo en donde estaba, esa conversación estaba fuera de lugar pero me divertía y al mismo tiempo me incomodaba saber ese tipo de cosas, Edward me parecía un buen hombre no me agradaba que hablasen de él, pero en cierto modo me aliviaba saber que no era la única que fantaseaba con el hombre más guapo que pudiese existir, bueno, al menos para mí lo era. _

_-Sí, tal vez tengas razón– ambas mujeres se maquillaban y arreglaban su cabello mientras hablaban, no las podía ver bien pero ambas llevaban una mini falda con una abertura por detrás, no entendía porque todas estas mujeres tratan de seducir en vez de trabajar._

_-¿Sabes? he estado pensando y haré algo – le dijo la mujer que parecía llevarle más la vida a Edward a la otra chica pasándole lo que parecía un lápiz labial. _

_-Y ahora que te traes – la otra mujer se volteo para ver mejor a su amiga, cruzo sus brazos y dejo a un lado lo que tenía en sus manos - ¿Qué harás? – pregunto sentándose en el lavamanos._

_-Seduciré a ese guapetón y me lo llevare a la cama tal vez solo necesite algo de esto – dijo señalando de arriba abajo su cuerpo._

_-¿Seducirás a Edward Cullen? – pregunto la chica con los ojos bien abiertos._

_-Claro tonta de quien más, es el hombre más guapetón de todo EDICIONES – dijo orgullosa de su plan._

_-Estás loca – le dijo a su amiga negando con la cabeza - Ten mucho cuidado, no vaya ser que tu plan resulte ser tu despido – me agradaba como esa chica le bajaba todas las ilusiones a su amiga de un solo golpe._

_-Deja de ser tan negativa, y mejor vayámonos antes de que realmente nos despidan por perder tanto el tiempo – se dieron una última retocada y salieron del baño, me quede pensando en si de verdad esa chica haría lo que dijo que haría. Pensaba por algún motivo en impedir eso y sentía que en verdad lo impediría, no permitiría que burlaran de Edward y mucho menos que lo viesen como entretenimiento _

Negué con la cabeza y cerré mis ojos al pensar que me estaba volviendo loca, no sé qué tenía ese hombre pero de tan solo pensar en el me sentía con ganas de cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo y todos los que se acercasen a él con mala intensión.

-¿Isabella? – me sobresalte al escuchar mi nombre y sentir la mano de alguien tocar mi hombro – lo lamento no quise asustarte – me relaje al ver esos lindos ojos esmeraldas de Edward, me dio una media sonrisa y supe que algo había pasado tal vez estaba estresado o pensando en algún problema que tenía – creí que te habías ido – dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina e indicándome que entrara y así lo hice.

-No, aun no, andaba viendo los alrededores para no perderme si necesito ir al tocador – dije sonriendo, su rostro cambio ya no se veía serio como hace poco, todo lo contrario, Edward rió mas fuerte tenía una risa muy hermosa.

-¿De verdad? y ¿resulto? ¿Lo encontraste? – pregunto dejando sobre el escritorio los papeles que tenía en sus manos y aun con la sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

-Debo admitir que me llevo más tiempo de lo que creí, pero por fin pude encontrarlo – quería que se relajara y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

Se veía tan adorable, Edward seguía riéndose, ya no me sentía nerviosa, me sentía a gusto conversando con él y dándole aunque sea un momento de diversión, pareciera que el solo fuese de trabajo y trabajo y que no supiese o se le hubiese olvidado el sentido de la diversión.

-Soy un completo idiota – lo mire frunciendo el ceño, él se acercó a mí con un vaso con agua en sus manos – se me había olvidado, toma – me extendió su mano y la abrió en ella habían dos pastillas, fruncí nuevamente el ceño sin comprender – fui a traer unas aspirinas, tómalas te harán sentir mejor – él se preocupaba por mí, _ya Isabella no te das cuenta de que se siente culpable nada más por lo que paso. _

-No es necesario, ya me siento mejor – mentí, las pastillas no eran lo mío ya me podía estar muriendo de un fuerte dolo pero no me gustaba tomar ningún tipo de pastillas.

-Claro que es necesario, por favor tómatelas - su tono fue serio y supe que insistiría así que me di por vencida hice una mueca de asco y tome las pastillas y el agua, me las tome y sentí ganas de vomitar pero me contuve – porque actúas así, tomar pastillas no es nada del otro mundo – cerré mis ojos y di un largo suspiro cuando lo mire tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo se veía confundido, volví a suspirar.

-Creo que prefiero las inyecciones en vez de pastillas, simplemente me dan asco y ganas de vomitar, no puedo pasarlas – confesé sintiéndome incomoda, el frunció el ceño – las pastillas son asquerosas y en vez de quitarme el dolor me da más fuerte – sonreí para que no pensara mal.

-¿Te duele algo ahora? - pregunto muy preocupado.

-No, es solo que, como no me gusta tomar ningún tipo de pastillas, me pongo algo dramática por decirlo de alguna forma, siempre hago algo para que no me obliguen a tomar nada - Edward rió fuerte y volvió a su silla.

-Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado – dijo sin dejar de reír.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunte sin comprender de lo que hablaba.

-Que tuvieses un buen sentido del humor – me dio una muy linda sonrisa torcida y eso sí que fue casi mi perdición, deje de verlo por unos minutos para no perderme de nuevo, luego levante la mirada a él y sonreí.

-¿Creyó que era una de esas mujeres que usan lentes y se visten, bueno, así como me visto y soy una aburrida, anticuada y no entiendo nada del significado de diversión? – pregunte y fue mi turno de reírme de él y su actuación, me veía extrañado, eso no se lo esperaba.

-No. Por supuesto que no yo solo…. – ah se veía tan adorable tartamudeando, sonreí más ampliamente al ver su rostro, se veía apenado y eso lo hacía verse tan lindo.

-Descuide, la verdad en parte si lo soy, pero con todo respeto creo que es usted el que no sabe o se le ha olvidado el significado de "diversión" – su rostro era de muchas expresiones, pero no me sentí apenada me dio más ganas de reír pero me contuve - ¿Qué? En verdad ¿cree que soy una anticuada? – el negó con un movimiento de cabeza – pues si lo soy – reí al ver que se confundía mas - pero una anticuada que le gusta divertirse y sabe su rostro no tiene precio – le explique, esto realmente me divertía, el me hacía sentir realmente cómoda – la verdad no soy tan aburrida, se sorprendería si me conociese mejor, mi amigo dice que si soy anticuada solo porque a veces no lo acompaño a los bailes, lo que pasa es que eso a veces si me aburre, pero me divierto con muchas cosas y de eso el si esta consiente – él me sonrió y fue cuando me sentí una tonta – lo lamento, a veces suelo hablar demasiado – me disculpe, no quería aburrirlo con mis tonterías.

-No se preocupe, ¿sabe? me agrada que al fin tenga a alguien con quien hablar y que me hable sin que me vea mal – eso me hizo sentir mucha tristeza, él se sentía solo no lo entendían, era increíble ya que él era muy guapo y educado y muy adorable – siempre estoy rodeado de tanto trabajo y no tengo tiempo de nada – sentía que el necesitaba un respiro el cual yo le daré ya que le ayudare y le reduciré (aunque sea un poco) su trabajo.

-Bueno, eso se solucionara pronto – dije dándole una sonrisa sincera, el frunció el ceño sin comprender lo que había dicho – bueno, yo comenzare a trabajar y le ayudare en todo lo que esté a mi alcance, vera que tendrá más tiempo para usted – sonrió de lado y hable de forma que creyera en cada una de mis palabras porque para eso estaba aquí para ayudarlo a él y a su empresa cuésteme lo que me cueste, así seria y así será.

-Muchas gracias Isabella, Dios te escuche creo que realmente necesito un descanso aunque sea pequeño pero lo necesito – se veía tan cansado que me daban ganas de darle esos masajes que Charlie, mi padre, siempre me pedía, decía que eran los mejores y que tenía las manos perfectas para relajar a cualquiera, sonreí ante ese recuerdo con mi padre – ¿otra vez perdida en tus pensamientos? ¿Y ahora qué es tan divertido? He escuchado que él se ríe solo de sus travesuras se acuerda ¿será ese su caso Isabella? – no puedo creerlo siempre me tiene que pasar eso.

-Lo lamento pero algo de lo que dijo hace un momento me hizo recordar a mi padre – dije ante el pensamiento de mi recuerdo y un poco apenada de volver a perderme en mi mundo.

-Ah sí y ¿que fue eso? – pregunto curioso pero no quería decirle así que estaba tratando de evadir el tema.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado, ¿necesita ayuda con algo? Yo no tengo nada que hacer así que si desea ayuda en lo que sea, para eso estoy ¿no?, solo dígame que hago y con gusto lo haré – dije tratando de que el no preguntase lo que había estado pensando anteriormente.

-Bueno, pensaba darte este día libre, pero si quiere trabajar de ya, pues bien – dijo buscando entre los muchos papeles que tenía alrededor de su escritorio – bueno ¿me podrías ayudar a acomodar todos estos papeles? Por favor – parecía inseguro me dio la impresión de que le dio algo de pena pedirme eso, le sonreí y me use de pie rodeando el escritorio en donde él estaba.

-Claro – dije acomodándome los lentes y una vez llegando a su lado – que debo hacer exactamente – pregunte para que me diera instrucciones de como quería que acomodara los papeles.

-Ok, Bueno búscalos por fecha y según la fecha del mes los colocas en un solo folder, escribes en la parte de enfrente del folder la fecha de los documentos que colocaras allí, ¿comprendes? – asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

.

.

.

El resto del día paso sin ningún tipo de problemas, ninguno de los dos quiso ir a comer nada, así que seguimos trabajando. Eran un sinfín de documentos pero hice exactamente lo que él me indico, los acomode todos en donde deberían, era sorprendente ya habían pasado más de cinco horas cuando por fin acabe de ordenar y eso que también ordene las cosas que tenía en las gavetas del escritorio. Pobre de Edward en ningún momento dejo de trabajar en lo que estaba, ni siquiera para ir a tomar nada, seguro que salía de aquí más que estresado y por eso la gente pensaba que era algo gruñón, pero era porque no lo conocían ni siquiera se atrevían a acercársele. Después de lo que paso en la mañana, en todo el tiempo que estuve en la empresa, no volví a ver a James Vulturi y eso era bueno aunque sabía que lo vería a diario, fue bueno no verlo el resto del día, ese tipo sí que no me agradaba, el traía algo y yo lo averiguaría sea como sea.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Isabella – yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas y lo mire extrañada por lo que dijo – por haberme ayudado y…. – sabia a que se refería y antes de que siguiera lo interrumpí.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo y siempre que necesite algo solo pídalo para eso soy su secretaria ¿no? – Dije con toda sinceridad – bueno ¿seguro que no necesita nada más? – pregunte tomando mi bolso para irme.

-Seguro, solo tengo que terminar una cosa más y ya, igual le agradezco mucho su ayuda y lamento lo que paso ahora en la mañana –

-Descuide, se dice que las cosas siempre suceden por alguna razón –

-Sí, supongo que así es, de no ser así quien sabe dónde estaría usted ahora –

-Bueno creo que yo si se, buscando empleo todavía, yo soy la que le agradezco infinitamente el haberme dado una oportunidad y como le dije en la mañana, no lo defraudare, eso téngalo por seguro –

-Me doy cuenta de que no cometí un error al contratarla, será un placer tenerla trabajando conmigo –

-El placer será todo mío al trabajar para usted señor – me dio la impresión de que no le agrado lo que dije porque frunció el ceño.

-Podrías al menos tratar de no decirme Señor por favor – me dijo casi suplicando, sonreí porque creí que no podría pero verlo suplicar eso era muy gracioso.

-Tratare pero no le prometo nada…. Edward – sonríe y él se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, al menos eso es algo – dijo sonriendo a medio lado.

-Hasta mañana seño…. – el me miro rápidamente y me quede callada por unos segundos - … Edward – dije enseguida, él sonrió victorioso, no debía confundirme con respecto a mi trabajo y mi vida personal, así que aunque le diga Edward siempre lo tratare como lo que es, mi jefe.

-Hasta mañana Isabella –

-Bella – no entendí porque le dije eso, no dejaba que nadie excepto mis amigos y familia me dijesen Bella, pero eso, como muchas cosas de las que he dicho, han salido sin más de mi boca.

-Ok, Hasta mañana Bella – de nuevo me dio esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que mis piernas temblasen, baje mi rostro, luego le sonreí y me di la vuelta retirándome de esa oficina, sabía que si me quedaba más tiempo y volvía a darme esa sonrisa torcida algo que no me hubiese gustado pasaría y era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

.

.

.

Cuando llegue a mi casa ya eran las seis con veinte y cinco minutos, me di una ducha para relajarme y pensar en todo lo que me había pasado en todo el día. Después de veinte minutos salí del baño me di mi tiempo para pensar, me puse una camisa larga y un mini short de tela para estar más cómoda, igual ya me iba a dormir, luego fui a la pequeña cocina y me prepare un sándwich abrí la heladera y saque un jugo de frutas que había comprado ayer, comí mientras veía la televisión no tenía mucha hambre así que con ese sándwich fue suficiente. Me estaba durmiendo en el sillón cuando unos goles en la puerta me sobresaltaron, pase una de mis manos por mi cabello, estaba cansada creo que más por el golpe que me di en la cabeza entrando al baño, con pereza me levante para ir a abrir.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Por qué rayos no contestas tu celular? – ni siquiera había abierto completamente la puerta cuando el ya había entrado.

* * *

**Hola ^_^**

uff al fin pude actualizar... ya tenia el capi. pero no pude actualizar por que tuve que arreglar un problema con la tarjeta de red de mi compu :( pero bueno aquí esta ... conozcan un poquito mas a los personajes :) espero les guste... GRACIAS POR LEER ^_^

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO ^_^ BESOS ENORMES PARA TOD S :*

**ElizaC *-***


End file.
